


You Don't Like Hot Topic?

by Hogwarts_A_History_1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marauders' Era, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_A_History_1998/pseuds/Hogwarts_A_History_1998
Summary: Remus doesnt like hot topi,mc, until he does.





	You Don't Like Hot Topic?

The walls of the crowded muggle store are black. Decorative spider webs hang from the ceiling even though it’s January. All of the other mall sounds are drowned out by the music blaring through the speakers.

To Remus, the strangled voices sound exactly like a merperson trying to speak above water. He would have been afraid if it weren’t for the soothing voice, singing along to the chorus, coming from behind the jet black dressing room door.

“Padfoot,” Remus presses his forehead against the cool wood, “are you almost done in there?”

Sirius laughs in response, “Not even close.”

Remus is thrown off balance when Sirius rips the door open violently.

“Get in here, Moony,” Sirius grabs Remus’ wrist and pulls him into the tiny changing room, “I need your opinion.”

Remus Lupin has a million opinions about Sirius Black. The opinion that comes to mind on that cold January morning in that somehow colder Hot Topic, however, was that he looks damn good in jeans.

“Remus,” Sirius bops his boyfriend on the forehead to get his attention, “what do you think?”

The jeans in question are a deep violet and fit Sirius like a second skin. They have four buttons and no zipper. Remus says nothing, but his tongue darts out to pick his suddenly dry lips, and his eyes shine gold with desire.

The boys grow instinctively closer.

“I thought so,” Sirius’ smug face only add kindling to the fire growing inside of Remus.

The werewolf leans in for an open mouthed kiss, expecting to be happily received, but he’s mistaken. Sirius turns his head just in time so Remus misses his lips and lands somewhere in the middle of his chin.

“Pads,” Remus groans in frustration, but Sirius twirl gracefully out from between his arms towards the full length mirror.

“Remus,” he clicks his tongue in a scolding way but his eyes show the mischief he is capable of. “We have work to do love.”

Remus bangs his sandy haired head against the concrete wall as Sirius checks out his own ass in the mirror. The raven haired boy peeks over his shoulder just to make sure his boyfriend is still paying attention.

Agonizingly slowly he tries on a tall stack of jeans, each more tantalizing then the last, all the while humming along to the heavy metal screaming in the background.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Remus, the final pair of jeans is dropped to the floor. Sirius reaches for his loose fitting school issued trousers. Remus grabs his wrist before he can touch them.

“No way,” Remus growls and pins The smaller man’s hands above his head, pinning him against the mirror.

“We have work to do,” he nips at his earlobe and the pulse point in his neck, before releasing his boyfriends hands and sinking to his knees, “love.”

A short time later they are pulled apart by a sharp rapping on the door. Remus peeks his head out at the blue haired girl with an employee lanyard, a lip ring, and a raised eyebrow.

“Doing okay?” She questions, “can I get you some more sizes?”

“Uhm,” Remus wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, giving it all up in a single gesture, “No thanks, almost done.”

He shoots her his best ‘nothing going on here’ grin. It works, somehow, as it always does.

That is, until Sirius blows their cover by erupting in a deep, barking laugh from inside the room.

And so, Remus is back to banging his heead against the cement in frustration.


End file.
